The 12 Days of Christmas
by GoddessoftheWaters
Summary: UPDATED! Klaus, Sunny, and Violet are headed toward a small village at the bottom of the Slippary Slope. This village may change their fortunes. But can Violet stop thinking about Quigly and Ducan?
1. The first chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story. If I ever come to own any I will let you know. 

V.P.O.W.

I thought again of Ducan. I wondered what he was doing at this moment. I hope it was different then what I was doing. Klaus, Sunny and I were walking through the snow on the Slippery Slope towards where Quigley said there was a small town. 

Quigley. I feel kind of guilty thinking about Ducan now that I've met Quigley. I mean, they are the same age. Klaus would call it conflict of feelings. 

That is my problem. I am trying to stop thinking about them but I can't get them out of my head! The worst thing that has come out of this is that they are getting in the way of my thinking and inventing skills. Klaus would disapprove if he knew that I was thinking about them instead of a new invention. But I miss them. Quigley, Ducan… and Isadora. Its Christmas and I know that nobody is supposed to be alone for Christmas. I hope we can find Quigley. 

K.P.O.W.

My sister looks very preoccupied. She is trudging through the snow, Sunny in her arms. She's looking dismally at something that is not really there. I wonder if she feels what I feel. 

That it's Christmas and I miss Isadora, Quigley, and Ducan. No one is supposed to be alone on Christmas so that is why I hope we find Quigley. I also hope we find him on behalf of my sister. She was so much happier when Quigley was around.   
Finally, sick of staring at the white snow beneath my feet I looked ahead. That was when I saw it. There was a single plume of smoke rising from the valley below.  As I drew closer more and more smoke appeared. 

"Violet!" I said, "Look up ahead. There looks like there is smoke rising from the valley!" 

"Yes," she said suddenly brightening, "It looks like there is. I wonder if Quigley is there?" 

"I wonder," I said. 


	2. The Town Wall

Disclaimer: I do not own A Series of Unfortunate Events. If I did, I wouldn't be sitting here writing fan fiction. 

**Thank You all of my reviewers! A special thanks to Hermione Baudelaire who gave me my first review ever!**

Now, to the story….!

V.P.O.V

It was starting to get dark. There was no way that we would make it to the town before the sunset completely. Klaus noticed this also. 

"We need to hurry up," he said, "It would do us no good to be walking in the snow and than have to stop and rest. We would get very cold." 

Something was troubling my brother. I could just see it. There was nothing I could do to help him; otherwise, I would be doing it.  I had my own troubles, they would not sound important to others but they sounded important enough to me. I looked ahead and noticed that Klaus had quickened his pace. So, I smiled, I was not the only one who wanted to get to the town to see if Quigley was there. I walked a little faster. 

"So, you finally decided to catch up." 

Yep. Something was defiantly troubling my brother.

K.P.O.V

The look on my sister's face told me everything. It told me that she really believed that we would find Quigley when we reached the town. I wished I could say the same, to lift what was troubling me off my shoulders. I knew we would find Quigley. I saw the stream that he had fallen into and followed it. Violet followed me. It surprised her to see the village. It did not surprise me. The only thing that we both agreed on was that we would find Quigley. What was troubling me were Isadora and Duncan. At first, I thought that we might find them but now I am not sure. Finally, I looked ahead. Good thing to. I was very close to hitting a wall. 

"Look Klaus! We made it to the town!" 

Town, I thought it looked more like a fortress. Thick, tall, wooden walls surrounded the houses. The entrance was sealed. 

"Sign, Sign!" Sunny squealed. 

Both Violet and I looked up and saw where Sunny was pointing. It was a sign that read…

**NO ADMITTANCE AFTER NIGHTFALL**

**THIS MEANS YOU!**

"There not very nice," Violet said voicing my thoughts exactly. 

"No, I answered. But we need to get inside. The question is, How?" I answered her non-existent question. 

How are we going to get inside? 

Yes!!!!!!!! Finally, I updated! And, it is my longest chapter. Anyways, what did you think? Please I need my reviews. I live off them. (Even if I do not update.) But this time I will update soon. The next chapter is written I just have not typed it yet. 


	3. Sunny's point of View

Disclaimer: If I owned a Series of Unfortunate Events I would not be writing a Disclaimer, I would be writing a CLAIMER. But as you can see I am writing a disclaimer, proving that I do not own a Series of Unfortunate Events.  
  
Do you like my disclaimer? I worked forever and ever to come up with it. But like I said the 3rd chapter is written. Now I am only typing it up! Hope you like it!  
  
S.P.O.V. I could see by the looks on my siblings faces that something was wrong. There was a sign, true, but I can't read yet and so I don't know what it says. I just can tell that it is bad. "How are we going to get in?" Klaus asked my sister worriedly. "The gate is locked and there is no way we can survive the night out here. It's to cold." "I don't know. The hinges of the door are on the other side so I can't even invent something to pry them off. The lock is on the other side to." Violet answered. I looked from each of my siblings face to the other. There were obvious looks of worry across them. I looked again for what seemed the millionth time at the wooden wall in front of me. Wooden wall, I thought. Suddenly I came up with a brilliant idea. I could use my teeth to climb the wall like I did in the eratz (A.N. don't think that I spelled that right and if anyone knows how to spell it can you please tell me?) elevator. "Me, Me! Climb! Icudclimtewall." I shouted trying to get my sisters attention. (or brothers for that matter) But they didn't hear me or they were just to occupied to care. "ME!" I shouted louder "ME! Icuclimtewall!" Finally Violet heard me and understood.  
  
V.P.O.V. I couldn't believe it. All of this time Klaus and I were trying to figure out how to get over the wall and the answer was right in front of us. Sunny. As much as I wanted to get into the town and see if Duncan. Quigly. and Isadora were there I also wanted to know that Sunny, my own sister, was safe. "Imstgo" Sunny insisted. "Let her go," Klaus said firmly. I lifted her up and held her to the wall as she dug her teeth in. She climbed higher and higher until she was out of view. I walked over to Klaus gave him a hug.  
  
S.P.O.V. I climbed higher and higher. My teeth were starting to hurt a bit on the way down but that was because of the strain. Finally, mercifully I got to the lock. Luckily it wasn't a padlock and I was able to flip up the switch with my hands. When Klaus swung the door off and Violet grabbed me I was relived. There was no way that I could have held on any longer. My teeth had started to hurt and there were tiny, almost invisible splinters in my mouth where the wood had touched. All in all it hurt. I squinted into the mist to see if any one was there and I saw two small figures but then exastion took me and I fell asleep.  
  
So how do you like it? I think it is very good. Do you like how I did Sunny? Also I am aiming for 12 reviews. If I don't get 12 reviews, I won't (well not for a while anyway,) post a new chapter.  
  
Like my threat?  
  
GO SAM/GOLLUM!  
  
That was random. 


	4. To lazy to think of a title right now

FINALLY, FINALLY! I have gotten around to updating. And, I got my pretty 12 reviews. 

Anyways, the reason I am updating is that I am in class and we had a quiz and I am done and I don't feel like playing Oregon Trail.

So I know that we've all been waiting for the next chapter in the story and I won't keep u all waiting to long. Or maybe I will depending…

Disclaimer: I don't own ASOUE and if I did I would not have wrote this chapter at a pool in Attleboro and now be typing it up during computer class.

I will try to update more often but I don't know how that is going to work because my parental controls were set 2 high and I don't know how to change them lower. Updating at school is not a pleasant thing to do.

V.P.O.V

I peered into the distance. If I wasn't very much mistaken there were two, people standing in the distance. It was odd, I thought. The sign on the door clearly stated that wandering after dark was prohibited. Yet, there were two people walking around. 

"Klaus," I said quietly, "What is that?" I pointed to the figures in the distance. I knew very well that they were people, I was just trying to see if he knew, and it was going to benefit Sunny if he did. I didn't want to say what it was, because I was pretty much mortally afraid. If it weren't for Klaus and Sunny I would have. 

"I'm not sure," Klaus finally answered my question. 

K.P.O.V.

I was sure. The shapes in the fog were defiantly people. But, I didn't want to say it out loud and than be wrong. I did however want to see if those people knew someplace to stay the night. 

"Lets find out what they are, and if they know someplace to stay the night," I said to Violet. 

"Sure," she said walking forward several paces. I followed her over to where the people were standing. 

"Hi,"  I said hoping to start a conversation. The figure in front of me turned around and I gasped as I saw a familiar face. 

Done- Finally. And a pretty cliffhanger too.  It's not very long either but I think that I will update this afternoon also. Therefore, I still have to have something to write. 


	5. I finally updated

Disclaimer-I DO NOT OWN!

o.k. I have made you wait so long for an update, that I will skip the talking and get right to the story

V.P.O.V.

"Duncan! Isadora" I gasped, "Where, What, How?" I stammered.

I wanted to know what had happed to them, and how they had escaped and managed to avoid Olaf. Well, I supposed that avoiding Olaf wouldn't be that hard because he was after me and my brother and sister the whole time.

But, I was still happy to see him, I mean them.

D.P.O.V

As much as I wanted to pull Violet away and just stay with her forever, I knew that I couldn't. So I opted for the next closest thing. I pulled her towards me and gave her a hug. "Violet," I murmured, "I missed you."

"I missed you too," she whispered back. I was perfectly comfortable with her in my arms, and even Klause's cold glare didn't pierce my bubble of perfect bliss.

My sister's look did though. She was looking at me and Violet somewhat jealously, and every once in a while she would glance over a Klause.

Whatever she wanted from him and from us, she obviously wasn't getting, because the looks continued. It was quiet, except for the wind howling around us, but nobody really cared.

I looked down at Violet; wanting to make sure she was o.k. and didn't need anything. In the dark, Violet had her face pressed against my chest and there were black tears falling down her cheeks.

"What's wrong? We're all together now. Why are you crying?" I reached down to wipe the tears from her cheeks. Klause, Isadora, and Sunny turned away from the scene.

"Do you want to go find a place to stay the night?" I heard Isadora ask Klause.

"Yes," he whispered back to her. He turned to us and said, "We're going to find a place to stay. You'll be able to find us." The trio walked into the cold, snowy night away from the wall and into the dim light. The light was from several buildings down below.

Neutral P.O.V

The trio wasn't different from the one that had walked across the snowy landscape of the Slippery Slope to this town. There was still a boy and a girl of about thirteen and a baby that would soon be reaching the age of 2.

(A.N. I think that I need to check on that age, so if you know it's not right, let me know.)

It may not have looked different from the outside, but on the inside, it was not the same. They were certainly not done with all their struggles, and they were certainly not done with this little journey we like to call life.

D.P.O.V.

I pulled Violet closer. "Now, they're gone. You can tell me what's wrong. I

Promise I won't tell," I added as almost an afterthought. I would need, especially if she was reluctant to tell me what was wrong.

"Duncan, I don't think that I can tell you," she whispered regretfully.

"Why not?" I asked nonplussed.

"You- I don't know. Maybe it's better if we wait."

"Violet. Whatever you tell me, I promise I will never leave you." I really meant this. I wouldn't leave her for anything. It's not like she went off and kissed Quigley. Then, we would have to see about keeping that promise. But something like that was very unlikely, RIGHT?

Another chapter! And, sorry I lied about updating but I was out of ideas for this story. Anyway, please review, as my goal is to hit 20 before I post the next chapter. I PROMISE IF I HIT 20 REVIEWS I WILL UPDATE IN CELEBRATION! Is that a good enough motivation? Good.

bookluva87


	6. Hotel Denouncement

Finally I am going to update. I know that I promised to update when I had 20 reviews, but I am soooo sorry, I didn't. PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!!!!!! This is the fastest I've ever updated that story. Glances at readers who are glaring at her. I'm SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME? PLEASE? Thanks to all those who've reviewed!!!!

V.P.O.V

I was going to tell him about kissing Quigly. But that would lead to too many questions that I don't really want to answer alone. It would be best to wait. I wanted to enjoy being in Duncan's arms while it lasted. He pressed his face into my hair. Not the greatest idea on his part, as it hasn't been washed in a few days. I smiled softly into Duncan's chest. When you're walking down the slippery slope with you're brother and sister you don't usually have shampoo on the way. There is nothing more that I want now besides shampoo. And Quigly… and Duncan.

D.P.O.V

She smiled softly. She has such a nice smile. I was perfectly happy, even if she wasn't going to tell me what is wrong. But this moment would have to end. (1)

"Do you think that we should go find Klaus, Sunny and Isadora?" I asked her. I hoped she would say no, and stay with me for a little bit longer. But that was just what I wanted, and obviously not what I got.

"Yeah," she answered WRONGLY! She let go of my neck. I felt a rush of cold air against my stomach. "Klaus said that it would be easy to find where they were staying, but he is like a genius. It might not be so easy for us."

I laughed softly. That sounded really dense. I knew she wasn't that stupid. Perhaps she wasn't thinking or something.

"Violet?" I questioned, "Are you really thinking right now?"

She thought about it for a moment and her cheeks flushed this adorable shade of pink. She started to laugh softly. She had the most beautiful laugh, like bells ringing softly. (

"No. We could just follow their footsteps in the snow."

V.P.O.V

Wow, he must really think that I'm stupid now. That is the simplest solution to finding Klaus and the others, but of course, I didn't think of it. My brain was still all muddled from standing so close to him. I'm not entirely sure why that is, but eventually I will figure it out. I felt the same way before I kissed Quigly. I wonder if it is just something to do with the Quagmire boys.

"Well, now that we've figured out how, let's go find the others." I said. That didn't sound that bad now did it? I started to walk foreword to the edge of the circle of cleared snow. There were buildings along the sides of what looked to be an unplowed road. Klaus and Isadora's footsteps adorned this area. Duncan grabbed my hand.

"Let's go," he said.

I.P.O.V

"I wonder what is taking so long." Klaus stated. He could have been asking a question but since I wasn't sure, I laughed nervously. He looked over at me and I could feel my cheeks going pink. We were sitting together at a table in a hotel. Hotel Denouncement (3)

It was known to us as the last safe place of the V.F.D. Unfortunately we didn't recognize anyone. I knew Klaus was looking for his parents. I looked too, for anyone who resembled Klaus the slightest, but I found no one.

"Maybe they got lost," Klaus was obviously trying to start a conversation. I felt my cheeks flush pink again. I wasn't going to laugh again and act stupid this time though.

"I don't think they would get lost. I think they would figure out where we were eventually."

"I hope so. Shouldn't somebody go check on Sunny?" He looked over at me expectantly.

"Sure. I'll go." I got up and went upstairs to our room where Sunny was sleeping. It had two double beds. One for Sunny, Violet and me, and the other for Duncan and Klaus. I had wanted to get two rooms, one for Violet, Duncan, and Sunny, and the other, though I was embarrassed to admit it, for Klaus and me. I opened the door and peered inside. Sitting on the boys' bed was a man watching TV. Sunny was fine, still sleeping. Cautiously, I crept closer. He had one eyebrow, a sinister looking face, and his ankle had a tattoo of an eye on it. Clearly, Count Olaf was back and ready to play. I opened my mouth and screamed. Really loudly. And I didn't stop.

K.P.O.V

I was still watching the door, when I heard a scream from upstairs. Isadora! I thought. I jumped up and ran up the stairs. That attracted many random people staring at me. I didn't care though. I had to get to Isadora and find out what was wrong.

"Isadora!" I called frantically reaching our room. I pulled the key out and went in. I saw Sunny sleeping peacefully, and Isadora standing on the threshold of the bathroom screaming. I followed her line of sight and saw, sitting on the bed, a man with one eyebrow and a tattoo of an eye on his ankle. Count Olaf was sitting on my bed sneering down at the two of us.

(1) A.N. They have been standing like this for all of last chapter. Time to move the story foreword-is in not?

(2) A.N. That was a really bad example.

(3) I don't know if that is exactly the name. If it's not, or spelled wrong or something, please let me know of this as well as all other mistakes concerning the books. THANKS!

So, another chapter down. I am going to a swim meet this week, and therefore will have lots of time to write another chapter. But I have lots of stories that need updating, so please REVIEW and give me a reason to update this one. My goal, in case you were wondering is 30 reviews. Not to far away. Thanks in advance!

GoddessoftheWaters


End file.
